


Curious Cat

by zeek_the_random



Series: Doppel Bangin' [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU!Dick, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Experienced Cat Lad Tim, M/M, Oral Sex, Somnophilia, Threesome, Virgin Robin Tim, having sex with an alterante universe doppelganger, self cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Robin (Tim Drake) has been thrown into an alternate universe where he's Cat lad instead. Having to spend time with his double to speed up his return home things happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories/chapters again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not view hits or kudos and comments are disabled.

Curious Cat  
Part One of Three

“Hard to believe in your world I’m Robin,” his counterpart said as they entered his safe house. “Also why did you even bother seeking me out was it to try to get me to change my naughty ways?” He did his best to ignore the flirtatious smile on the cat themed thief’s face. He still had no idea how this world’s version of him became Cat Lad he just couldn’t picture how it happened.

“No,” he said as bluntly as he could. “I’m here because according to the league experts the spell that sent me here will wear off faster if I’m around you and the sooner I get out of this fun house mirror of a world the better.” He would never be comfortable watching Batman smile and laugh with Wally West about things.

“Hey don’t be insulting my world, after all from my perspective yours would be the fun house world,” the other him said with a smirk. “So exactly how long are you going to be here because I’ve got places to go, things to steal and attractive folks in spandex to fuck.”

“Please don’t be crude, and supposedly just after sunset tomorrow I’ll be warped back to my world into the exact spot I left,” he said wishing that it wasn’t nearly a full day away. “So can we please just sit here for the next few hours quietly until we need to go sleep.”

“Man is having a giant stick up your ass a prerequisite for being a follow up Robin cause your as bad as that little bastard Damian Wayne,” Cat Lad said with a shrug. “I mean really your acting like a scandalized virgin.” He winced and unfortunately the other him caught it, “wow, really your a virgin that is really freaking surprising.” 

Cat lad was on his feet and in front of him then, “What on Earth are you waiting for I mean sure your personality is a bit stiff but hey you share my good looks you’ve had to have offers?” He considered denying it but what would be the point for all his silly antics Cat lad seemed to share his ability to read people. “Unless, your still hung up on Grayson the first Robin aren’t you, that’s how you got the gig you kept stalking them instead of finding better ways to enjoy yourself.”

He ignored the dig and did his best to stare the other man down. It was strange though because despite their very different out fits the black domino mask something they had in common. “Better ways, like being a theif and a criminal?”

“Your already are a criminal, you violate the law all the time that’s why so many normal criminals go free when the Bat and the birds arrest them it’s only the circus freaks who cause so much mayhem that there is plenty of other evidence left behind,” Cat Lad said smirking at him. “I just embrace the freedom of running wild and loving every moment of it.” Then before he could say anything Cat Lad was kissing him and shoving him against the wall. 

He shoved the other version of himself off him and stared at him in shock. “Why the hell would you do that?” He couldn’t think of any reason for the alternate version of himself to pull a stunt like that. 

“I was curious, have always been ever since I learned alternate worlds were real,” the other him said looking him up and down. “I mean when else are you going to get a chance to screw yourself and not have it just be masturbation.” He then smirked and licked his lips, “the fact your a virgin just makes it even more tempting, so up for a bit of fun?”

“There’s something wrong with you,” he said and turned his back on the other him to hide the blush he knew was spreading across his face. He had to admit he’d thought about it himself after Kon joked about it one time while telling them about his trip through hyper time. 

“Come on it can be our dirty little secret,” His own voice said from right beside his ear. He started to jump away but he was grabbed and pulled back against the other him’s body. “No one in your world will ever know and I’ll promise not to tell too many people in mine.” He could feel the other him’s breath on his neck. “Come on Robin live a little, are you curious or is that only a cat thing.”

“It isn’t just a cat thing,” he said hearing the hitch in his own breath. “But there are so many reasons not to do this.” He knew he’d work himself into a frenzy of guilt back home if he did this. It was crossing so many lines.

“Maybe but the only reason that matters is that it’ll be a hell of a lot more fun than just sitting here awkwardly judging each other’s universes,” Cat lad said before he began to suck on his neck. He sucked in his breath and then his utility belt was dropping to the ground he muttered a question about it. “You think that’s the first time I’ve taken one of those things off.” He said snickering to himself as he spun him and kissed him again. He felt his cape falling off his shoulders just before he was pushed onto the bed. “Now watch me little bird.”

He did as he was told watching as his counterpart pulled off his leather gloves and removed the head band with the ears. He then unzipped the front of his jacket and pulled it off so he was standing there bare chested. “Now let me see yours.”

He sat up on the bed and began to quickly strip off his gloves and the red tunic. He was a bit annoyed all of a sudden at how many buttons and zippers where hidden in the thing but eventually he got it off and started to reach for his mask. “Leave the mask on it makes this more fun,” Cat lad said climbing onto the bed and looking at his chest. “Wow you have a lot more scars than I do,” the version of him in the leather pants said reaching out and touching them. It was true his counter parts chest was nearly completely unmarred unlike his that had a criss-crossing scar patterns from the abuse he’d taken as Robin. “It’s a damn shame but you wear them well.” 

Cat lad leaned down and began to lick along the scars stopping briefly to suck on a nipple before sliding lower tonguing his belly button briefly. It made him laugh, “don’t that tickles.’ Cat lad complied and slid lower pulling his tights and jock down to free his dick which was standing at attention. Cat lad then took him into his mouth and began to suck hard. A small part of him was still freaking out about letting an alternate version of himself do this to himself but it was very quickly being drowned out by sheer pleasure. He soon enough was about to cum and while part of him just wanted to let Cat lad keep going he wasn’t ready for everything to be over yet. “Stop I’m gonna cum.” He said but Cat lad didn’t stop he just sucked harder and before he could ask him to stop again he was coming and Cat lad didn’t stop sucking until he was spent. “Why didn’t you stop?” He asked but instead of a response all he got was a kiss letting him taste himself in the other man’s mouth.

Cat lad stood up then and smirked at him, “I’ll tell you while your sucking me off.” He said and discarded his own belt before unzipping the leather paths and pushing them and his underwear down. His cock stood straight out then. He was quick to notice that it was completely identicle to his own. “Now come on Timmy show me what you just learned.” There was a challenge in that so he flopped over onto his stomach and then raised himself enough to crawl over and experimentally put the other Tim in his mouth. He had once attempted to suck his own cock using the increased flexibility training as Robin had given him. He’d managed to get himself into his own mouth before the uncomfortable position had made him stop. He found the taste similar to that brief experience but far more comfortable. He began to suck and lick a bit doing his best to copy what was just done to him. He couldn’t deep throat like Cat lad could but based on the hitched breaths he was doing a good job. “Your a quick study,” Cat lad said after a moment. “So why I didn’t stop, I decided this is a once in a life time situation having you here so once isn’t going to be enough.” He nearly stopped sucking but Cat Lad’s hands found his head and gave him a nudge. “So I figured I’d blow you to you blew and then you’d do me.” Cat Lad let out a moan then, “Your a very quick study.” 

He took it as a challenge to see if he could make Cat lad shut up and lifted one hand to begin rubbing the spots he always liked to rub when he played with himself. “Damn,” Cat lad said letting out a groan. “Anyway … After I’m done will take a nap …,” Cat lad let out a long moan. “.. And then … we’ll have even more fun damn, I’m coming!” His mouth began to fill with the spurts and he pulled back getting a stick glob right on the place where his masked ended. “I’m gonna give you such a good waking up after our nap.” Cat lad said in a breathy tone. He couldn’t help but answer the smile looking down at him with one of his own even as a tiny voice kept screaming that he should get the hell out of here.


	2. Chapter 2

Curious Cat  
Part Two of Three

He opened his eyes and glanced at the clock briefly careful not to move enough to wake his bed mate. His goody too shoes alternate self seemed dead to the world but he wasn’t going to take any chances after all he’d promised him one hell of a wake up and he intended to deliver. After all you didn’t get many chances to fuck yourself and not have it just be masturbation or a psychotic break. 

He reached carefully to open the drawer where he kept his lube and eased it out. He’d need it in a little bit but first it was time to start waking the other him up. He slid down carefully moving the sheets and blanket away to expose his other self’s cock. He glanced back up to make sure he was still sleeping amazed that he looked up tight even while he was asleep. He didn’t think he could fix that by the time he left but perhaps he could give it a start. He carefully began to suck lightly not hard enough to wake the other man up but enough to start things stiffening.

He was careful to pause every so often when he felt the other him stirring he was determined not to let him wake up until he was ready. It became a game seeing how close he could push things relying on his on knowledge of how much someone could do to him before he woke up. Still he had a few close calls when moans threatened to escape his own throat at the excitement of doing this to an alternate version of himself.

Once his counterpart was rock hard he reached up and grabbed a condom and the lube. He carefully rolled a condom onto his other self’s dick before reaching lubing it up. He then reached back and began to lightly finger himself getting things ready. Once he was ready he began to carefully get up enough. He was relieved that his other self seemed to not feel the bed shifting to much. He carefully straddled the other man noticing that he was beginning to stir so he carefully positioned his other self’s cock and then slid down on it. He wasn’t surprised when the other Tim’s eyes snapped open so he quickly grabbed his arms to keep from getting it. “Easy little bird, this is just the wake up call I promised.”

“What the hell, get off me” his other self siad and tried to buck him off. He couldn’t help but moan and felt the other man stiffen in shock as the reality of where his dick was hit him. “I’m...” he trailed off clearly at a loss.

“Your fucking me,” he said letting go of his arms. “I’ll get off if you want but I’d prefer it if you kept doing it.” He put his hands on the other him’s chest and began to play with his nipples illiciting a moan from the other man as he began to move up and down slowlly. “Do you want me to get off?” He asked before letting out a moan of his own.

“No,” his alternate self said in a raspy voice. He began to move a bit faster and the other Tim let out a loud cry. “Fuck, that feels good.” He had to admit he was impressed that the other him had been willing to scream like that without worrying about the neighbors. Of course his safe house was completely sound proof so it wasn’t an issue.

“Are you enjoying me riding you little birdie?” He asked through his own moans and got a breathy affirmative in response. He could tell by the other him’s breathing that he was getting close to climaxing so he increased the speed of his bouncing up and down on him watching closely to make sure he didn’t let his other self reach the point of no return.

He stopped moving as the moans of his other self were reaching a fever pitch and he was rewarded with a betrayed look before the other Tim took over thrusting into him. He was impressed with him taking the initiative but he wans’t going to let the other Tim cum until he got his turn fucking him so he lifted himself off the other Tim’s cock. “hang on Timmy, I’m going to make you feel good.” He slid down and yanked the condom off the other Tim’s rock hard dick and then began to suck. The other Tim once again let out a loud moan. “I’m going to fuck you Timmy, ready for it?”

“Don’t call me Timmy,” the other Tim said through clenched teeth. He was tempted to call him that again but decided against it. “And yes I want you to fuck me.” He grabbed the lube again and slicked his fingers before he went back to sucking the other Tim off. He began to carefully probe his other self’s virgin ass as he sucked. He knew from his own firs time that if he got nervous he was going to be a clincher so he made sure to keep him on the edge so he’d relax. Once he could slide his fingers in and out of the other man easily he stopped sucking and leaned up to kiss him. He pulled on a condom and lubed himself up good. 

He carefully lifted the other version of him’s legs and began to push in. He felt the other him starting to resist so he leaned forward and said, “Just relax.” He kissed him again and began to push into him. He took it slow but soon the other Tim was moaning as he began to thrust into him. He carefully locked eyes with this other self as he fucked him and felt a thrill. There was something intoxicating about the fact this was another him someone who was basically what he’d be if his life was different. He reached down and began to jerk the other him off he wanted to see him cum. He kept his gaze fixed and soon enough he felt the other man climaxing. The rush of seeing the other Tim completely come apart was too much so he pulled out and stripped off the condom before jerking himself to climax loving every minuite of it. “How was it?” He asked after he’d caught his breath.

“Incredible,” the other Tim said not a hint of guilt in his voice or face. “We’ve got to do that again before I go.” He recognized his own extremely active libido in the other man. They really weren’t that different after all. 

“I’ve got an idea that will make the next time even better,” he said to the other man but didn’t say a thing. He would need to make a phone call after he slept but for now. “Join me in the shower?” The other Tim seemed to think he meant for them to fool around in the shower and he was certainly up for it though he wasn’t sure he could get it up again so soon. No he was planning something much better as a send off for his counter part.


	3. Chapter 3

Curious Cat  
Part Three of Three

“I noticed you haven’t asked me anything about my world’s history,” Cat lad asked as they were climbing the stairs to his safe house again. He still couldn’t believe the other version of himself had dragged him out to each lunch and walk around the neighborhood. “I’ve been dying to ask you about what it’s like being the second Robin?”

“Third robin,” he said automatically under his breath and then frowned seeing the other him’s shocked expression. “I became Robin after Jason Todd did, I guess that didn’t happen here.” His counterpart shook his head. “Maybe that’s why Batman laughs here.”

“No, ours used to not laugh either after that mess with how things ended with Grayson but then he lost all his memories and had to start over,” Cat lad said with a shrug. “So are we finally going to talk about the differences in our worlds.”

“I don’t want to know any more,” he said and tried to mean it. “I’m going to be dealing with the things I did here for a long time and I don’t to know any more than I already do when I go home so let’s just go back to your safe house and wait out the time I still have.” He ignored the burning desire to know what had happened with Grayson and Batman losing his memories but he pushed it aside. He was going to have enough to deal with from this world without carrying that baggage back with him.

Whatever his disturbing doppelganger was going to say was cut off when his phone dinged and he took a moment to look at it before smiling. “All right let’s go back to my place and have one more wild time before you head home.”

He considered refusing but knew he wouldn’t as twisted as it was this thing with his double was addictive and he was almost sorry that it would end when he went home. His double quickly worked the door to his safe house and then when they were in was kissing him. “Got a surprise for you in the bed room,” Cat lad said and then he was behind him covering his eyes. “Just walk, I’ll guide you.”

His mind immediately went to the various possibilities of what this surprise could be as he was guided through the safe house. He had a good enough sense of direction to know they were heading toward the bed room. They came to a stop and Cat lad leaned next to his ears, “I decided before you left to give you what you really wanted.” His eyes were uncovered then and he found himself speechless. “I asked my friend with benefits Renegade to join us.” Despite the name it was Dick Grayson laying on the bed in just a pair of black boxer briefs with a shit eating grin on his face. 

“I was glad to get the call I’ve always had a bit of a twin fetish,” Dick said in a teasing tone as he lithely climbed out of the bed and approached him. “So I’m looking forward to this a great deal.” A small part of him was begging him to stop this because it would be impossible to live with but the much larger part of him that had always wanted Dick won out as Dick grabbed his chin and pulled him into a kiss.

It was a long deep kiss but it still ended too quickly for his taste. “Aren’t you going to join in?” Dick asked out loud reminding him of cat lad’s presence he’d nearly forgotten him. He wasn’t sure if he wanted the other him involved or not.

“Eventually but I think for now I’ll just watch after all this is his special treat,” Cat lad said from somewhere behind him. “Go ahead Robin, do what you want?”

He was slightly annoyed at the implication that he needed permission but the annoyance faded as Dick’s hands slid up under his shirt. He relaxed as Dick slid the back down and then pulled his shirt off for him. As his shirt was thrown away Dick began to kiss him deeply again and he felt Dick’s hands on his belt loosening it and then popping his fly open. He kicked his shoes off to help and then Dick was on his knees in front of him pulling his pants and underwear down to free his cock. 

Then Dick was deep throating him while squeezing his ass. He let out a moan in shock and glanced over at his counterpart to see that Cat lad was stripping out of his own clothes pausing only to give him a wink. He found watching his counterpart undress as he reached down and twined his fingers into Dick’s hair. He watched as once his double was naked he sat down on a chair and began to play with himself watching.

He glanced down at Dick’s head and gave a tug on his hair to make him stop. When Dick looked up at him he staid clearly, “stand up, it’s my turn.” Dick gave him a wicked grin and stood up. He took a moment to pull his legs out of his pants before he knelt down and took a moment to rub Dick through the front of his boxer briefs. He enjoyed the feel of Dick’s hard shaft through the material and leaned forward to suck through the material. He was rewarded with a moan from the other man. He pulled back at looked up at Dick and gave him a wicked smile of his own before doing it again. 

He kept at it enjoying the moaning Dick was making and didn’t stop until he began to taste pre cum leaking through the wet fabric. He finally pulled Dick’s cock out and slowly took it careful not to gag himself. He’d had plenty of practice with his double’s but Dick’s was a little bigger than his own.  
Still he was handling it pretty well judging by the moans escaping from Dick’s throat. He began to play with Dick’s balls as he sucked enjoying the feel of them. “OH yeah that’s good,” Dick said in heavy lust soaked voice. He began to suck harder enjoying the moans that started to escape form the other man. “Fuck, I want to fuck you can I?”

He stopped sucking and pulled back looking up at this Dick and noting the hunger in his eyes. Something he’d always wanted to see when his Dick looked at him. He nodded and then Dick was scooping him up and throwing him onto the bed. He looked back to see Dick stripping his remaining clothes off even his socks and throwing them away. Dick was then next to the bed pulling the pants and underwear around his ankles off. Dick was then on the bed kissing him deeply. “Roll over on our stomach Robin and Cat make yourself useful get me the condoms, lube and dental dams.” Dick gave him a brilliant smile. “Ever been rimmed baby bird?” His rather visible gulp in response caused Dick to chuckle. “You’ll love it trust me turn over on your stomach.”

He could never say no to Dick any Dick it seemed so he rolled over onto his stomach pausing briefly to adjust his hard cock to a more comfortable position. Then he felt it Dick spreading his cheeks and the cool press of the latex before what was unmistakably Dick’s tongue stroking along on the other side of the thin barrier. He hadn’t expected it to feel like that it was so good it caused him to close his eyes and just relax. It was so good that when it stopped he let out a whimper but then he felt Dick’s weight settling over him. He felt Dick’s breath on his ear and then Dick gave him a kiss on the cheek before slowly starting to work his cock into him. He started to tense up so Dick paused and leaned down by his ear again. “Relax, do the meditation Bruce taught you to relax your muscles to get out of ropes.”

He was a bit surprised but he actually tried it and felt himself relaxing. “Hmm, I always wondered why Selina said that skills like that would have other uses,” Cat lad’s voice said from somewhere he couldn’t see. He was able to ignore the flash of annoyance because once he relaxed Dick began to fuck him slowly. 

He was enjoying the weight pressing him into the bed and feeling Dick’s breath on his neck when the weight increased and Dick let out a groan. “Give a guy a little warning Cat,” Dick said laughing so he turne dhis head and looked to see that Cat lad had mounted Dick. 

“I got tired of just watching,” His counterpart said and plowed into Dick deeply causing Dick to go deeper into him. He couldn’t help but let out a loud strangled curse in response. “Don’t be shy Timmy let it all out.” 

“Fuck,” he said in response and put his head down into the pillow enjoying the feel of it but wishing he could see what was going on. He finally turned his head back to them and said, “I want to see let me turn over.” Dick and the other him complied immediately getting off him so he could turn over and then Dick was lifting his legs and repositioning himself. Then he was fucking him again but now he could lean down and kiss him which made it even better. He felt the shift of weight and the slight change in rhythm when his counterpart resumed fucking Dick. He could see his other self’s hands moving around on Dick into different purchases but that was all since Dick was so much bigger than his other self.

He thought he’d like it better that way but he kept wondering what his other self was doing. “I’m in charge right Dick?” He asked between moans elicited from Dick fucking him. The other man’s yes was hissed out between his own moans. “Good, then I want Cat to fuck me while you fuck him,” he said giving into the first impulse that came to mind. 

Dick laughed and puleld out and after some rearranging and changing condoms his other self was hunched over him fucking his brains out while Dick fucked him. It was incredibly watching Dick fuck someone identical to him while getting fucked himself below them.

Eventually his other self’s breathing quickened a lot, “I’m going to come soon.” He shifted pulling out of him. “I think you should take a turn in the middle Timmy otherwise I’m not going to last much longer.” 

“Play with yourself while watching us a bit too much,” Dick said with a laugh and then looked down at him. “UP to you Tim, You haven’t tried being the middle of a sandwich yet?” He shook his head no and Dick smiled. “Want to?”

He sat up unable to keep the grin off his face. He was handed the condoms and lube as his other self settled down on his stomach. He pulled on a condom and then slicked his rock hard dick up with lube as quickly as he could and then climbed onto his counterpart. He slid into him and then felt Dick behind him sliding into him. He realized quickly why his other self had actually been so close. The feeling of being fucked while fucking was incredibly the more natural and easy the shared rhythm became the more intense the pleasure. He knew he wouldn’t last long like this himself so he let out a long loud moan.

He kept his focus because there was one thing he was going to do before he came and that was fuck Dick Grayson. When he was getting to the point where he’d have trouble stopping he turned his head toward Dick. “I want to fuck you now.” He said and Dick’s eyes widened as a feral grin spread across his face. “Fine but I’m taking charge of things then.” Dick climbed off him to stand at the foot of the bed and motioned him to where the remaining condoms and lube had fallen. “Cat you sit there and watch.” Cat Lad just laughed and slid back against the head board. 

Dick smirked and leaned over looking right at cat lad. “Get behind me and go to town baby bird the harder the better.” He could hear the challenge in that and positioned himself behind Dick. He was glad Dick had leaned over far enough that it was easy enough for him to reach. He slid in and immediately pushed as far as he could. He heard Dick’s grunt a mix of pain and pleasure and placing his hands on Dick’s hips began to plow into him as hard as he could. “Fuck, that’s nice, Cat really undersold how quick a study you are Tim.” 

“Don’t act so surprised, I told you he couldn’t be that different from me, we started from the same place,” Cat lad said as he began to lazily play with himself while watching. It was a bit more work standing like this but it was worth it was he made Dick’s arms buckle and he slid forward on the bed. “Good one Timmy, but you look awfully close.” 

Dick glanced back at him and how close he was must have been obvious because Dick barked out a quick, “Stop.” He did enjoying having Dick in charge. “Now Cat get off the bed, remember Paris with Roy,” he had no idea but Cat lad smiled and jumped up obviously happy. Dick looked back at him, “On the bed on your back.” He complied and Dick climbed on top of him kissing up his chest and then straddling him. “Your never going to forget your time on this world Tim.” 

Dick began to bounce up and down on his cock with a grin and then he saw Cat lad climbing onto the bed behind him. He realized what was probably going to happen and nearly came just from the thought of it. He focused using ever concentration trick he knew to keep from coming as his other self straddled his legs and then slid into Dick too. “Fuck yes,” Dick yelled. “Fuck me boys.” IT was so tight and he could feel Cat lad’s cock sliding against his own as Dick rode them both. 

He wasn’t sure how much longer he could last when suddenly Dick’s ass clenched as he came all over his chest. He realized Dick had climaxed just from riding them both. Dick leaned forward and kissed him sliding off their cocks. Dick got off him then and turned to where Cat lad had stripped the condoms off their cocks and was waiting with a smile. Dick grasped both of them in the same hand and then leaned forward to lick them. “Come on cum together.” Dick said and began to stroke them both holding them pressed tightly together. Everything ended perfectly when he and Cat lad both shot at the same time hitting Dick in the face. 

Afterwards the three of them were laying there together with Dick in the middle Cat lad poked him to keep him from falling asleep. “Hey you got any jump drives in that utility belt of yours?” His other self asked. 

“Yes, Why?” He managed to get out he just wanted to lay here and enjoy the fantasy before he had to go back home. He knew he’d never get another chance like this so he might as well enjoy it as long as it last. 

“Good, then I can give you the footage from my surveillance system to take home with you so you can relive these erotic adventures whenever you want.” Cat lad said with a laugh and he didn’t bother to respond just snuggled closer to this world’s Dick and did his best to pretend it was the real one.

The End


End file.
